Just A Taste
by sinner316
Summary: Part 25 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Sebastian has forced Alec to drink from the mortal cup and put Jace within his grasp. While he has the chance to finally have his way with Jace, Sebastian is pleasantly surprised by the welcoming site in his own bed. Old friends come together, in more ways then one, in this two fold lemon. Please leave reviews! I hope you enjoy them!


Sebastian peered over at Jace's body and admired him from affair. He had to admit, his adopted baby brother was a stunning specimen. His angelic blood gave his skin a bronzed tan and his hair shown like a halo atop his head. If he didn't hate him so much, maybe he could grow to love him, like he loved his sister. He briefly allowed himself to picture himself and his two siblings, loving each other as he and Clary did. The things he could do to that angelic body. He shivered at his thoughts. But, just like his father had planned, Jace and Sebastian hated each other and for good reason. They both hated each other for the one thing they had in common: Clary.

Sebastian knew that Jace had a permanent place in Clary's heart, forever condemning him to only holding a small piece of her heart for himself. He glared at the naked male across the room, all but ready to kill him there and force his memory out of Clarissa one orgasm at a time. However, he knew that he would lose her forever if he allowed his demon in full control.

So, in order to devise a plan to exact some revenge on the golden-haired boy, he decided that he would use Jace for his own profit and if Jace spent the rest of his life in torture and humiliation, well then, that would be good enough for him. He would use his beauty against him and sell him to the highest bidders as a sex slave. After all, if you can't love them, you might as well make a profit, right?

Sebastian smirked, wondering if he had any time to play around with his baby brother before their guest arrived. He tapped his fingers on the armrest and thought for a second before he got up from the chair. Making his way towards the bed, Sebastian stopped in his tracks, a huff of annoyance sounding from his lips as a knocking came from the door.

At the first sound he had heard in a while, Jace lifted his head from the mattress and watched as Sebastian turned his body away from him and walked towards the door. Jace glared at his back, he knew Sebastian had been there this whole time. The bastard was sick enough to just sit there and watch him squirm under the restraints, probably thinking of new and old torturous ways to get his jollies off.

Jace was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice greet Sebastian at the door. When Sebastian side stepped to allow the knocker into the room, Jace felt the wind being knocked right out of them. He allowed his eyes to meet cool, blue irises and he felt his chest heave under the weight of them. _Alec Lightwood,_ his parabatai.

Jace swallowed the rising bile in his throat, not wanting to think about the cruel games Sebastian had in store for them this night. He looked over Alec's body and felt himself cringe inwardly as he noticed his naked form. Whatever Sebastian had planned, it was going to be humiliating and he suddenly felt the desire to melt into the bed below him.

He knew that in a world far, far away Alec had once had feeling for him and the fact that Sebastian was going to exploit those feelings for his own personal gain made Jace's stomach recoil in disgust. He briefly wondered why Alec wouldlet him use him like this; Alec never let anyone tell him what to do.

 _Probably in order to keep the other's alive,_ Jace thought and instantly felt a tug at his heart strings for Alec. He knew this was as hard for Alec as it was for himself.

Caught off guard, Jace's heart stopped when he saw Alec smile a toothy grin at him, his eyes dancing with mischief. His hand coming to his bare chest and slowly creeping down his abdomen, clutching his hard member as he watched Jace through hooded eyes.

Jace couldn't help but stare, a little panicked when he began sliding his hand up his bare leg when he was within arm reach of him, laying helplessly on the bed. He came to rest at his chest and Alec smiled down at him.

"Alec?" he whispered through his gag, hoping to get a glimpse of his best friend, his brother, his parabatai through those lustful, glacier eyes. His heart sank as Alec laid a cool hand against his abdomen, his thumb softly running over the ridges of his abdominal muscles. He used his other hand to briefly run his hands through his long fingers, letting the softness surround him. He began running his hands over Jace's still body, his eyes following its path.

He ignored Jace's yells of fury and didn't let himself miss a single inch of skin. He stroked Jace's arms and legs, feeling the cords of his muscles twitch under his touch. He sighed as his hands brushed against the thick patch of hair covering his groin. His eyes snapped open and he looked down upon Jace's limp dick between his powerful legs and smiled.

Jace followed his eyes to where they were looking and cringed, pulling his legs as tight as his bound feet would let him, but Alec was there, pulling his legs apart again, mesmerized at the size of Jace's cock. He unconsciously licked his lips and hiked one leg onto the bed, never taking his eyes off his prize.

Already rock hard himself and all but forgotten by the two boys, Sebastian cleared his throat, "Well, I'll leave you two love birds to it then, I have a feisty redhead to attend to." He sauntered out of the room, sliding the door closed with a soft click.

Grunting his goodbye over his shoulder, Alec pushed himself up onto the bed and eased himself over to Jace's naked, prone body. His strong arms were tied at the wrists above his head against the headboard. Alec slightly pouted at the loss of feeling his hands over his body, but he supposed that left up to his own devices, Jace may seriously harm him in his misunderstanding of tonight's events. Tonight wasn't about right or wrong. It was about _them_ and what they could be for each other.

Alec swung his long, slender leg over Jace's body, straddling his hips with his thighs and sitting just below his penis. Jace's eyes grew wide as he saw the lust growing in Alec's eyes and then to pure rage as he saw that Sebastian had gotten to him as he had Clary. This wasn't his Alec, but a shell of himself, slave to his basic instincts.

Jace started to growl against the gag that had been placed in his mouth and bucked his hips, trying to dislodge Alec off of him. He hoped that maybe he would fall on the floor, hit his head, and come to his senses. But luck wasn't on his side, instead, Alec just smiled as Jace jerked his hips under his.

Realizing that Alec was getting aroused from his jerking, Jace immediately stopped what he was doing and laid perfectly still. He pulled at his bonds, but they held firm against his wrists. He eyed his parabatai with a weary eye, not knowing what he would do next.

"If you're quite down throwing your temper tantrum," he began coyly, running his hands up and down Jace's chest muscles, "We'll go ahead and get this night started." He laughed as Jace twisted his body, trying to get away from his probing hands, but Alec had all the power here.

"Jace," he murmured, his eyes shutting under the feel of Jace's naked body, his cock inches from his own, "You have no idea how long I have waited for the day that we could be together." Jace just frowned at him, but his heart broke for his parabatai, knowing that if this was the real him, he would be mortified by his actions.

Alec saw the pity in his eyes and laughed, "Do not pity me, Jace Herondale. I have you right where I want you," he grabbed Jace's limp penis in his hands, "I have _this."_

Alec slid a cock ring over Jace's penis until it was nestled in between his shaft and his scrotum. He peered at Jace haughtily and flipped the switch, the buzzing of the ring's vibrations like a melody to his ears.

Jace's hips came off of the bed as he groaned against the tingling at the base of his cock. His hips jerked, trying to perch on anything to relieve the tingling, but he found nothing. His eyes crossed in the back of his head, a grunt escaping around his gag.

Alec watched him through hooded eyes, loving the feel of Jace's powerful body squirming beneath him again. How he had dreamed of this very moment, never quite getting the picture right in his head.

He took Jace's straining cock in his hand and started rubbing his hand up and down in slow circles, "See Jace, this isn't so bad, is it?" He closed his eyes to Jace's grunts as he pumped his erect shaft, the velvet smooth skin sliding effortlessly through his hand.

He leaned over Jace's body, lowering his head over his muscular chest and began sucking on his right pectoral muscle. He was rewarded when his chest arched into his mouth, Jace's subconscious wanting more of the contact. Alec smiled against his chest and switched sides, pulling his hard nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nub, watching as Jace flinched in pleasure.

He began trailing kisses down his stomach and stopped when he came to rest above his blonde curls. He nuzzled them with his nose, burying his mouth within them. "Just a taste," he said, planting a wet kiss above Jace's shaft before taking it in his mouth all at once.

Jace immediately bucked into his mouth, a scream muffled by the gag, and thrashed against Alec. But Alec knew that was coming and placed his free had on top of Jace's abdomen, keeping him locked to the bed. When Jace was no longer bucking into his mouth, Alec began his descent towards his scrotum. He ran his tongue and teeth alternatively along Jace's shaft and was thrilled at the growing girth inside his mouth.

Alec reached under his chin and grabbed Jace by the scrotum, laughing when Jace sucked in a huge breath. Alec rolled his balls in his hand, testing their weights in his palm and lightly scratching them with his fingernails. He felt them recede closer to Jace's body, signaling a impending orgasm and doubled his efforts on his growing cock in his mouth.

He brought his mouth up to the very tip of his penis and sucked in as hard as he could. Jace exploded against the suction, a yell ripping from his throat and Alec began going to down on him again immediately, pulling yet another orgasm from Jace before he released his cock from his mouth.

Alec wiped his mouth, a smirk in place, as he watched Jace panting for air after his double orgasm. He felt victorious and knew that things were just getting started.

He slithered his body up Jace, letting his naked cock nestle in between Jace's thighs, moaning at their contact. He peered at Jace through hooded eyes, bringing his gag from his mouth.

Jace was speechless, the power of his orgasms making all his other senses numb. He just laid there and let Alec plunder his open mouth with his tongue, coating him in his own cum. Alec's moans were lost in Jace's warm cavern, the taste of his own juices barely registering in his mind. It wasn't until Alec spoke that his senses were snapped back to his attention.

"I want you inside me now," he said roughly, pushing off of Jace's body and positioning himself on top of Jace's hips.

"No," Jace yelled, struggling to throw Alec off his hips, "This is wrong, Alec and you know it. Now get the fuck off of me!" He was silenced when Alec once again placed the gag in between Jace's teeth.

"You're awfully mouthy, lover," Alec teased, stroking Jace's member once again with his skillful hands. The cock ring still buzzed a lovely melody, forcing Jace's member to stand beautifully at attention.

Alec stood on his knees and nestled the tip of Jace's shaft in his anus, he breathed slowly and without another moment passing, slid down on his cock. He took him in one slide, squeezing his eyes shut as his anal muscles scrambled to accommodate Jace's large size.

"By the Angel," he gritted through clenched teeth, "You're so fucking tight, brother." He braced himself over Jace, his long, thin arms braced on either side of Jace's head. He began bouncing his hips up and down against Jace's cock, the ridges on his shaft sending flurries of pleasure through his anus.

Alec shifted his weight to one hand and brought his free hand to his own bobbing member, lacing his hand around it and began stroking himself as he slid up and down Jace's shaft. His bouncing became sharper as he built up his orgasm, his balls tightening closer to his own body and his shaft growing harder in his hand.

Before he could shout Jace's name, he came, his semen squirting up into the air in a beautiful arc, landing on Jace's chest and face. It was a beautiful site, his cum covering Jace's angelic body. He painted him with his cum, marking him as his own and then he made Jace cum inside him when he pinched the sensitive skin between his scrotum and penis.

When Alec was consumed with exhaustion, he flopped down next to Jace, one leg possessively flipped over Jace's large, muscular thigh. He began drawing symbols into his chest with his finger, a smirk across his face.

"I knew we would be great together, Jace," he whispered, placing wet kisses along his chest, "But I didn't know we would be _that_ good."

He heard the growl escape from Jace's throat and smacked his chest playfully, "Stop that growling, Jace, or I'll do something to that pretty mouth of your's." He laid back down, satisfied that Jace headed his warning and snuggled in closer, happy to finally be with his parabatai.

He walked his fingers playfully down Jace's abdomen and grabbed his cock when he saw it starting to stand again in arousal. He laughed, stroking it affectionately, feeling his own member beginning to tent.

"Later, lover," he murmured, "But for right now, I just want watch you squirm."

 _On the other side of the castle…_

Sebastian was too caught up in his thoughts, that when he entered his chambers, he didn't see the two naked females in his bed. His head snapped their way when he heard the very familiar moaning of the redhead laying on top of the bed.

"Hello, lover," the Seelie Queen whispered, a naughty grin on her face, "It has been a while." She laid there against his headboard and naked and aroused Clary in her grasp.

Sebastian let a smile cross his face as he felt his penis perk up at the site of his sister's back trapped against the Queen's naked chest, her hands wrapped around Clary's petite breasts, stroking them with the intention to arouse him. It was working.

"What have you two lovely ladies been up to?" he asked as he stripped his clothes off, eager to join the ladies atop his bed. The Queen's eyes sparkled in mischief.

"I wanted to see you, my prince, but you were away, so I decided to have a little fun with Clarissa while I waited for you," she pinched Clary's nipples in between her hands and was rewarded when Clary moaned in pleasure, her eyes glazed with arousal.

Sebastian sauntered up to the bed and pressed his erect cock into the side of the mattress, "I'm sorry to have made you wait, my Queen," he said, his own smile coiling around his face, "I trust you found something to occupy your time."

The Queen let her hand slide down Clary's abdomen and rested just inbetween her thighs, cupping the fragile skin in one hand. She lifted Clary's leg, bending it so Sebastian could see her pink, engorged folds of her sex, his mouth instantly salivating.

"I couldn't resist a taste," she whispered, stroking Clary's inner thigh, "She's as good as I remembered." She let her hand slide back up to Clary's naked breast and continued her slow manipulation of her nipples.

Unable to move his eyes from his sister's swollen sex, Sebastian smiled, "It looks to meal like you made a full meal of my sister." He let his fingers trace the outside of his sister's labia, mixing the post-coital juices along her aroused genital lips.

"There's plenty left for you, my Lord," she crooned, "Why don't you have a taste." She watched through hooded eyes as Sebastian lowered his head.

"You always knew how to get them warm and ready for me," he purred before he planted his face against his sister's sex. He felt his sister lift her hips, pressing her groin further into his face as she took a huge intake of breath.

He inhaled deeply himself, letting his demonic senses hone in on the very smell of her around him. He felt his member hardening against the mattress and shivered. He slowly slide his tongue up her folds, eliciting a squeal from his sister's mouth, her hips once again bucking into his face, but the Seelie Queen kept Clary's form secure against, murmuring lustful words into her ear as she stroked her hardening nipples.

Sebastian smiled and slid his tongue as far as he could into his sister's passage, her vaginal walls clamping around his warm, slick tongue. He delighted in their feel and scraped them on either side, not nearly getting as far as he wanted to. He wanted to curl up into his sister and never leave.

He planted his hands on either side of Clary's inner thighs and shoved her legs further apart, earning him a couple of extra inches to further bury himself into her warmth. He purred as the hot juices from her walls coated his tongue, he licked every drop she was giving him, not wanting a single drop to go to waist.

When he began to feel the walls around his mouth trembling, he knew that she was going to come at any second, so he picked up his pace, his face digging farther and farther into her. He let a free hand, feel above his hand for her clitoris and when his fingers found it, he began his assault. He heard her scream before she creamed all over his mouth, but he didn't stop the torment, he kept working her with his tongue, lapping up her juices and massaged her clit deep into her mound. When he was satisfied the well was all dried up for the moment is when he finally pulled his mouth away from her trembling sex.

He slowly rose from her groin and looked over her body to lock eyes with the Seelie Queen, she licked her lips when her eyes met her, instantly turned on by the feral look in his eyes. He slowly wedged his body between Clary's legs and moved his body against her's and stopped when his face was mere inches from the Queen's, Clary's body trapped between their own. He looked into the Queen's lustful eyes and shivered as he felt his sister's body trembling after her powerful orgasm he had just given her.

"I want you inside of me while Clarissa is trapped between us," she said huskily, her arousal turning her voice deeper than normal. Sebastian smiled as he primed his cock in his hand with a few thrusts and placed the tip of it just outside the Queen's entrance, just inches from where he had eaten his sister out.

With one thrust, he buried himself inside the Queen, her mouth parting with a gasp as she groaned against Clary's hair. Sebastian brought his lips to her's as he began rocking his cock in and out of her warm center. It was the oddest sensation for Sebastian; he could feel the difference of the Queen's cunt and her lips, but he felt the undeniable shape and curves of his baby sister withering beneath him.

He brought his hand to Clary's breast and stroked it with his skillful hands as he pumped inside the Queen, devouring her with his cock and his mouth. He heard Clary's moans as his body rubbed exotically above her's, his hand working her nipple into a fine point. He smiled against the Queen's mouth, leaving her to place his mouth around Clary's hardened nipples. He pulled it into his mouth and slathered his saliva around her areola.

He used his now free hand to the Queen's cunt and found her clit, stroking her as gently as he had Clary's breast. The Queen bucked her hips as a squeal escaped her lips, she forced her and Clary's bodies up into Sebastian's waiting cock and mouth respectively. He chuckled and so did the Queen, their chuckles making Clary dizzy in want.

Clary wrapped her hands around Sebastian's head and brought him further into her chest, straining against her growing arousal. Sebastian smiled against her breast and took his hands from the Queen's clitoris in search of Clary's just inches above the Queen's.

With a few last thrusts, the Queen came around Sebastian as he began his assault on Clary with his digits, his face never leaving her breasts. It didn't take him long to bring Clary into her third orgasm of the night, her screams echoing around the room in a beautiful melody finally allowing him to release his own seed into the Queen. All three of them shivered as their bodies fell into a post-coital exhaustion.

Sebastian laid against his sister's naked body, memorizing ever curve fitting perfectly into his. He picked up his head and saw the Seelie Queen with a smirk of pleasure across her face, peaking back down at him.

"That was better than I expected it would be," she said, a spark of light behind her eyes, "You haven't lost your touch, young prince."

Sebastian chuckled and brought his lips to her neck, alternating between wet kisses and little bites along her throat. "Never," he murmured against her skin, his warm breath sending new tingles of arousal around her.

"Then how about we make a night of this," she purred, her eyes closing in pleasure as he didn't stop his tiny ministrations along her neck, "You could watch, you know." She smiled coyly as she felt Sebastian smile against her neck in appreciation.

"I'm always good for a little show and tell," he murmured. He slowly slid off of his sister's sweaty body and propped his head on her hand, waiting to be entertained.

Wasting no time, the Queen brought her body out from Clarissa's limp body, stilled by exhaustion and planted herself above her, straddling her hips, with his thighs.

"Clarissa, darling," the Queen whispered, dragging her nails up and down Clary's naked torso, letting her nails rake against Clary's sensitive nipples. She was rewarded when she heard Clary's whimper as her nails swept across the swollen nubs.

"Why don't we show Sebastian what a good, little whore you can be, hmm," she crooned, slowly starting to grind her hips into Clary's the exotic motion stirring her arousal once more. Clary groaned, her hands unwillingly finding the Queen's hips and helping her to grind harder against her sex.

"That's it," she whispered, "Good girl, Clarissa." The Queen dipped two fingers between their colliding hip in search of Clary's engorged clit and just as slowly as her hips grinded against her's, allowed her fingers to dance around her aroused clitoris.

"Oh my god!" Clary squealed, her hand flying to the Queen's wrist and tightening around it as the Queen used her other fingers to pump into Clary's warmth.

"God isn't here Clarissa," she murmured, "It's just you and me."

Clary whimpered as the Queen worked the burning embers of her arousal into a fiery depth of need and want. She couldn't escape the moans and groans that were being pulled from her lips.

Sebastian watched as the Queen tortured Clary, pleasuring her in the way only another woman could. It was a secret known that women made the best lovers because they had an intimate knowledge of how to properly arouse other women. Sebastian was content to just watch the Queen stroke Clary between her legs, his own hand finding his straining cock in his hand. He began stroking himself, letting his sister's moan's wash over him as he brought his next orgasm barreling towards completion. His eyes snapped to the women beside him when he heard the Queen gasp in pleasure as Clary's hands found her breasts and began massaging them against her chest.

"Very good," she moaned against Clary's hands, arching her back, furthering the contact. She bent down over Clary and took her breast into her mouth, giving the girl's nipple a flick with her tongue, earning her a squeal of pleasure from the withering girl beneath her.

Not to be out done, Clary wedged her hand between there frames and found the Queen's soft pliable skin of her sex and began working her own small digits in and out of her tight canal. She felt the Queen twitch above her and the Queen bit down hard on her breast, causing Clary to gasp in pain.

The Queen immediately came in the hands of Clary and soon Clary was right behind her, their panting hardening Sebastian's cock into a painful stiffness. He had to have his release and he had to have it _now._

He clumsily climbed on top of the Queen's body now draped over Clary's sleeping form and thrusted his erect cock into the Queen's anus, riding his cock into her as she cried out against his urgency to release his orgasm. He rode her until she came again beneath him, her juices hitting the girl beneath her, their shaking bodies pulling her from her sleep.

Upon seeing his sister's waking body, Sebastian pulled out roughly from the Queen's behind, tossing her off of his sister's naked body, mounted her and plunged himself deep within his sister's warmth. He immediately shook in pleasure as his balls receded against his body, gearing for one of the most powerful orgasms in his life. He pumped in and out of her viciously, almost commanding his body to find its release before his mind snapped.

He felt Clary's warm hand snake around his shrinking scrotum and squeeze him gently. He grunted against her torment and wrapped his hand around her's, forcing her to squeeze his balls harder as he rode her pussy. Clary peered up at him through aroused eyes and smiled coyly. She roughly dragged her fingernails over the sensitive space between his scrotum and shaft and was rewarded when he doubled over in pleasure, finally able to release his seed inside of her.

Sebastian moaned and collapsed over his sister's naked body. Her fingers trailing light pattern's into his skin, soothing him to sleep. Exhaustion finally winning over the souls in the room, a silence settled over the three figures intermingled in the bed, all of them finally satiated.


End file.
